


Until Tomorrow

by gar_bg



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gar_bg/pseuds/gar_bg
Summary: Once more she finds herself lost but happyCrossposted on WattpadExcuse my bad description, I'm tired sdjankml





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from 2016 c:
> 
>  
> 
> mywritinghavegottenbetteriswear

The lone girl finds herself again in the mysterious world. Her name, though unspoken, is acknowledged as she appears. 

The wind greets her with an ever so familiar whisper. Looking down, her eyes wander at the great stone trail, disappearing over the far hill. She begins her walk on the never-ending path, unknowing of the journey it would take her on. She takes one step, then another, and another, until she comes to a surrounded lake. 

Curious is she, for she moves closer to the enchanting lake. Now at the edge, she peers into the crystal clear waters. A reflection of herself stares back at her. But is this reflection showing herself, or is it just showing what others want to believe of her to be? The question floats around her mind but swiftly dissipates as she watches the once fresh cold waters of the lake, turning into nothing more than the path leading through a thick forest. 

Bewildered by the sight before her, she loses all sense of caution and continued the path. She looked all around investigating every single detail of every plant and animal. She felt at peace, almost as if the world had been robbed of its troubles and problems. She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering that at any moment, she would be rid of this world and return to the grasps of reality, like she always does. 

Shaking off her dreadful thoughts, she paid attention to her surroundings. She smiled once again. Soon she came to a clearing where numerous deer were roaming and snacking on the tall grass. Carefully, to ensure the deer were undisturbed, she walked towards a small rock. First, she inspecting the top of the rock, making sure there were no critters, then she sat, watching the wildlife. 

That's when a small fawn came up to the girl, curious about their surprise guest. The fawn poked the girl with her nose and walked around her, stumbling a couple of times. The girl giggled and pet the little entertainer. Finding a liking to the gesture, the fawn sat with the girl, enjoying the pets. The two were happy with each others company. But then comes a time where the group of deer leave. The girl gestured for her new founded friend to go. Listening, the fawn followed her mother and the other deer. 

Nothing else to do, the girl got up and continued walking through the trees on the never-ending path, leading up a hill. She was enjoying the scenery, and not paying attention ahead when she came upon a tree whose extraordinary size fixated her attention on it.

Its trunk was big and wide, numerous branches stretched out of the trunk, it's leaves shaded the tree and everything underneath, ragged pieces of old bark poked out of the great trunk, the many shades of green and brown drowned the tree with colors, but in the very middle of the trunk, was a large glistening red ruby heart, framed by a shiny golden frame, some parts simulating vines. It was indeed the part that captured the girl's eyes the most. 

She lifted one hand, putting in near the heart, it started to sparkle even more than it was before. She pulled her hand away, and the sparkles ceased. The closer she came to touching the magnificent heart, the more sparkly it became. Sure this was the part in which she would be captured by reality, she looked back at the world and the many adventures it held. Sighing, she touched the heart, accepting her unwanted fate. A swirl of sparks slowly surrounded her. Looking down at her feet she saw that she was fading away. She took one last look at the strange and peaceful world, knowing that this would not be the last time she would see the places and creatures of this land. Looking down again, she noticed that the fading had gone to her torso, it was moving much faster than before. She whispered her farewells as she potted the little fawn, racing through a field.


End file.
